prodigy_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
*Nero*
gonna write about my boy's bro bc why not General Trivia Like Raven, Nero is very excited and is always fidgeting; sometimes breaking out into random dances. He is notorious for talking fast, and is a gifted writer for how fast he write, comprehend, and construct a full story. He is currently aligned in the Night Legion and sends visions to Aris; telling his older brother that he loves him. Appearance Nero is a short, slender male with ash-gray hair and green eyes. He often wears a robe-like attire that covers his black bodysuit. He wears simple shoes, taking his older brother's advice on not unnecessarily spending money. Like the others, he has a tail that represents his element. For instance, Zion has a wolf-tail, Veles has a fox-tail, and Raven has a cat (or fox/squirrel) tail. Nero's tail is a thin griffin-tail; and when he dances he enjoys wagging it. He often picks up objects with his tail and is sometimes called a spider-monkey because of how fast he moves. He (like the others) has ears that represent his element. Personality Nero is a sweet, compassionate, and hyper-active teenager who enjoys everything in life. He finds opportunities in unlikely places, and is more than willing to do things for his friends. Because of this, he is easily manipulated, which is why Aris always looks after him. The only time when Nero is sad is when Aris disappears in the middle of the night to complete his quest, though Nero knows that Aris is only leaving for the good of the Prodigy world. Nero says that his brother is "awesomely selfless" and utterly admires him for it. Backstory Nero and his brother Aris did everything together when they were younger; chase butterflies, play games, and even use the same clothes. When he is sold to a lonely, grizzly old man near Shiverchill Mountains, he finds the opportunity to help the elder be happy again; and in return, the man releases him. Nero immediately attempts to find a job, though he fails multiple times. One time, when he was on a road trip with a few people to go to a concert, it is noted by some of the travelers that Nero had started writing everything that happened to him in a story, and after five minutes of starting, one of the travelers asked what he was writing. After he says he is writing a story, they wonder how far ahead he's in since he was "writing up a storm". Nero says that he was on chapter twelve, and when the travelers looked at what he wrote, they were surprised to find multiple pages of cohesive and interesting writing. One of the travelers was working for a writing company, and they asked Nero if he could join and make a few books. Nero accepted this offer and became a full-time author. Nero never expected to come across a neko-girl and her brother; but when Nero helped them harvest berries, Raven and Veles grew to trust Nero. After a few years, Nero was out on patrol, making sure the territory of the Night Legion were secure, when he came across a man who he first thought was a woman. And at that moment, he knew. That was his brother. Both brothers embraced each other in a tight hug, and started telling each other of their adventures. Nero notes that Aris has definitely gotten stronger over the years, and both brothers train together. Nero also notices the relationship between Aris and Zion, and grows a little jealous, but Aris tells him that he's still his brother and his love for him would never fade. When Aris disappears to go fight their father, Nero is saddened, but remembers his brother's words and enters his brother's dreams, sharing the news of the Legion at night. Relationships # Puppet Master. Nero didn't really know how he felt when he was sold, but he wasn't too happy about it either. When he discovered that he was being sold, he almost lashed out at his father, but his father had put cuffs on him. These cuffs restricted Nero's power, which rendered him helpless. His "owner", however, took the cuffs off after he bought him. # Aris. Nero had always loved Aris, no matter what the situation was. They never lied, stole, nor hurt each other in any way, shape, or form. Both brothers love having adventures together, and even though they're not physically near each other at the moment, they share news between them in dreams. # Raven Nightstar. Nero views Raven as a sister, and the two of them practice their powers often. They share a healthy, sibling-like relationship with each other. Nero often assists Veles in calling her "Neko-chan", and in turn, Raven calls Nero "Nero-san". # Veles S. Verizon. Veles and Nero don't really talk to each other, but they are friends nonetheless. They gather and sell provisions together, and share their profits. Veles gradually becomes more open around Nero and they share a close friendship. # Foreshadow. Nero and Zion had a bit of a rocky-start after Nero accidentally bumped into him, but Zion dismisses the mishap and they go hang out at the movies. Nero often teases Zion about how fancy he is, and they get into playful arguments; without actually arguing with each other. Theme Song Joey Jewish & Zauntee; "Lit City" - "Let your light shine like a city on a hill, yeah, let your light shine like a city on a hill yeah; let your light shine, put that gas on everything, we're gonna burn it up tonight. . ." More If you enjoyed this page, leave a comment down below and don't forget to check out my other OC pages: https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/RavenNightstar https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Nyra_Kaminari https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Matrix_Kaminari https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Aris~ https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Foreshadow https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Veles_Verizon https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Hindsight_(Foreshadow%27s_Clone)